wildnorwesterfandomcom-20200214-history
Duck
Duck is a 57xx 0-6-0T, and No. 5741 of the Great Western Railway before joining the NWR in 1955. His former name was "Montague" and is painted green with a red buffer beam and footplate. Bio Duck told Patrick if he's able to pull the Goods Train which got a bit too heavy up Gordon's Hill. Then, he was cross with the Other Engines for the Arrival of Diesel and some pleasure of his tricks at Tidmouth Sheds. He showed Donald and Douglas with handling coaches, and also the Troublesome Trucks. He fell out with Oliver over his delay at the Sheds where Sir Charles Topham Hatt accidentally made an earlier mad stunt of Oliver's welcome to the Railway. The GWR 14xx later made Duck think about his earlier delay and following Duck's accident with the Troublesome Trucks in Great Western. He and Oliver did the Mail Run at night after James made his drawbar snap leaving Arlesburgh Shed not [very] happy. The Mail Run was later given to Oliver from Sir Charles Topham Hatt. Duck was later with Diesel when Gordon was on a runaway (his crew were left at Knapford Station) in Galloping Sausage. He was seen and told some cricketers what's wrong because they were chasing after Stepney in Bluebells & Batsmen. Duck later believed James' wrongdoing when Mike was angry with him in Useful Engines. He tried to scold Oliver when the GWR 14xx arrived late at Tidmouth Sheds in Christmas Delivery. In Rough Engines, Duck was mentioned not feeling very well and Donald filled him in on his passenger train. The 57xxc 0-6-0T was later the Primary target of Henry, James and Gordon over some nasty nicknames given from Diesel back in 1957 as said by the Troublesome Trucks. He appears in Little Western Legacy about Thomas' training on how to run a Branch Line and makes a cameo appearance with Oliver in the Episode, Harvest Season. After appearing in the other episodes of Season 5 and Winds of Change, he spoke to Tornado at Knapford Station about Gordon and the Group of the Crowd in the Episode named Tornado. After this, he had 2 non-speaking roles in both The Missing Engine and Doncaster Drawn in stock footage. 2 episodes later, he had cameo appearances in both Homecoming and Cold Reception. During 2011, Duck had to take Donald's Goods Train after the Scottish Engine was nearly thrown off the Quay by the Trucks. The Pannier notices more issues on the Line including Oliver having a violent separation on his train. After some consideration and realizing this situation felt like something from over 50 years ago, Duck seeks help from Diesel. The 08 explains to Duck exactly how he set the Trucks up, and while Duck was at first uncomfortable, he had received useful advice. But, much to his surprise, Diesel wishes to take this further and use his old tricks on the Trucks to stop them. Duck is skeptical at first, but accepts the help when he realizes that not only would this seem like the Best Way to get the Trucks to stop, but also Diesel wishes to really atone his mistakes. Duck goes to get the Switch Lists, but realizes that Donald had beaten him to it and the Info is rallied to Diesel ASAP. After all is back to normal, Duck takes Donald's Train down to talk to Diesel, only to find he had gotten a new nameplate 'Damien'. Diesel makes a joke to Duck that the Fat Controller wanted to give him a green livery but he didn't think that would work. After another good laugh about Hopper 006 being a dumpster on rails, Duck and Diesel are finally able to put their first meeting behind them and are firm friends. Appearances Episodes: * Season 1 - Limits, Tolerance, The Missing Coach, Running Solo (mentioned), New Beginnings (mentioned), Great Western, Little Western, Night Run and Identity (does not speak) * Season 2 - Little Engines, Old Tricks and Galloping Sausage * Season 3 - Search Engines (does not speak), Bluebells & Batsmen, Useful Engines and Christmas Delivery * Season 4 - Decisions, Douglas the Brave, 1 Good Deed, Rough Engines and Post & Prejudice (does not speak) * Barry the Rescue Engine - Testing Times (cameo) and Back on Track (cameo) * Season 5 - Little Western Legacy, Harvest Season (cameo), Doubts, Ruffled Feathers, Sheffield's Secret, Flying Fish (mentioned), Darkest Hour and Desperate Times * Season 1 STMY - Tornado (episode), The Missing Engine (does not speak), Fame & Misfortune (does not speak), Doncaster Drawn (stock footage, does not speak), Rough Start (cameo), Homecoming (cameo) and Cold Reception (cameo) * Season 2 STMY - Swan Song (cameo), Food for Thought (does not speak), The Thin Clergyman (does not speak), Dime For Trouble (cameo), Troublesome Trucks, The Devious Way and Endgame * Couriers and Concerns - Attitude (cameo), Bumps in the Night and Plans and Police (does not speak) Cancelled Episodes: * Fallen Flag Specials: * Bad Apple * Winds of Change Books: * Locomotives and Legends (cameo) Trivia * Duck originally used the SI3D 2006 Model, as it was the Best Available at the Time. When SI3D 2009 released the New Duck Model, the 2006 model was retired and replaced. The New Model Itself was replaced later on with WildNorWester's own model of Duck. * Duck received a brand-new model based on his RWS form in Season 1 of Sodor: The Modern Years by WildNorWester. The Model was publicly released on March 16, 2014, and comes with a GWR version of Duck as well as a NWR variant with yellow cab window trimming and sandboxes. Voice Actors: * WildNorWester (Season 1 STEY - Season 1 STMY) * Geebmachine (Season 2 STMY onwards) Gallery ChristmasDeliveryShot7.PNG File:Duck.png cableshot_by_wildnorwester-d7hrfou.png TroublesomeTrucks2.jpg|Duck with Donald in Season 2 STMY Onedaylw by wildnorwester-d78j5pv.png|Duck's Original Colours DuckV2.jpg|Promo TroublesomeTrucks9.png|Duck with Diesel in Season 2 STMY 800px-GWR_4612_at_Bodmin_General.JPG|Duck's basis Category:Engines Category:Characters Category:North West Railway Category:Steam engines Category:Tank Engines Category:The Little Western Category:Island of Sodor Category:0-6-0